Guilty Gear Messed Up
by TRUE Unknown
Summary: It's chapter 4! Finally! Testament and our Japanese trio make appearances as Eddie plays bball, Bridget and Dizzy are getting romantic, Sol saves Ky and Jam, and Justice and friends figure out the P4 threat in The World! discontinued heavily
1. Beginning!

Guilty Gear Messed Up

--

I do not own the Guilty Gear franchise, nor do I own Capcom, Bandai, or authors that appear in this fic! I only own this fic!

However, the new character here is mine! All mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

--

[A large crater in Antarctica; it is rumored that here lies a powerful Gear. Hell, we all know that this thing can't be as powerful as Justice, or Dizzy, but it'll seem like a bastard. It is not even a humanoid Gear. It is rumored to be an injustifiable animal Gear, similar to animals like elephants and whales that have been tested on. Something is seen moving out of the crater.]

[It is a sight that none would want to behold! It is a large sasquatch-like creature, with it's mouth open in a full 180 degrees, with paws that were made similar to that of the ancient cats;  in it's mouth is a statue of a knight in a suit of armor, pre-15th century, glowing with evil, and... a puppy with plane goggles??]

Gear [a loud roar]: GGRRRRRRROOARRRRR!!

--

[In the strata-sphere; a large electrical field circulates very nicely, ceasing finally, spewing a body out.]

[The body turned out to be a young boy, around age 16; he is wearing white shoes, beige shorts overlapping black pants, a blue-and-white long shirt, and black gloves. The boy's hair was blond as the majority, but he had a cerulean ponytail reaching down his lower back, with faint cerulean dotting the blond]

[Enough said, the boy is being hurtled down towards Earth]

--

[In the happy countryside, here we see our favorite British man Axl Low walking along a dirt path, in the quaint sunshine with clouds dotting the blue sky; a small beagle is following him]

Axl: Wow! **This** is a moment to be alive! The fresh air! The sunshine! The fact how nature and technology can work side-by-side! Though one thing could make this _much_ better! [tears start to form up in his eyes] MEGUMI BY MY SIDE! [starts crying]

[The beagle starts to whimper alongside]

Axl [still crying]: Run along, boy. Leave your pity for someone who is worthy of it... Oh the hell with it! C'MERE, MATE!

[Axl starts to cry a little louder, hugging the beagle]

[Suddenly, AN EXPLOSION!!! The winds send Axl and the doggy flying a few kilometers away]

Axl [screaming]: WHY ME!? 

--

[On the deck of the Mayship; here, we see everyone's 2nd favorite British man Bridget helping May and Dizzy maintaining the top-side]

Bridget: Certainly is another busy day.

Dizzy: Yes, it is.

May [eying Bridget]: I even wonder why Johnny let **you** on! You're a boy!

Bridget: He thinks that because I was raised as a woman, the other girls wouldn't find me attractive enough, thus making Johnny **still** the hot stud around here.

May: That's true!

Bridget [hangs head in disbelief; muttering something inaudible to himself]: I try so very hard to be manly, and I still get ignored. Dizzy will never like me...

Johnny: Yo, ship-mates! How's it go--[trips on a bucket May left lying around; goes over the side] YAAAAHHH!

May, Dizzy, and Bridget: JOHNNY!!

[They look over the rail, seeing that Johnny instinctively pulled out his katana and in a quick second, dug it into the side of the Mayship.]

Johnny [panicked; high voice]: I'm okay! [uses his hand and his katana to climb back up] Well, that was exciting. WHO LEFT THAT BUCKET THAT ALMOST KILLED ME THERE!?

Bridget: May.

Dizzy: May.

Necro [appearing from Dizzy's wing]: May. 

May [shocked]: *gasp* You guys are bastards! AGAIN, I AM DEFEATED!

Johnny [death look]: May... go to your room.

[May, in anger, stomps off angrily, muttering curses]

Dizzy [looking off to the side]: Johnny, Bridget, what's that strange hole in the ground down there?

Johnny: Hmm... 

Bridget: Maybe it's a shooting star that fell to Earth.

Johnny: Maybe there's precious space gold!

Necro: You really are stupid, aren't you!? [slaps Johnny in the face]

Johnny: Oh that's it! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO [places hand on neck] _HERE_ WITH YOU!

Necro: Well, Dizzy's going to kick your ass!

Dizzy [nervous and scared]: But I don't wanna kick his ass!

Bridget: Can I?

--

[In a nice, slick mansion, here we see everyone's 3rd favorite British man Venom sitting on a chair in front of a small table, sipping tea as if he's waiting for someone; a door bursts open]

Venom: Well... it took you long enough to get here... Millia.

Millia: Can the crap, Venom. You better have called me for a damn good reason! I'm missing the O.C. right now, and **damn**, Seth is so hot!

Venom [jackass]: He's not hot; he's a 'fugly mo-fo'.

Millia [terrified]: *gasp* You're lying!!

Venom: No, I'm not. And besides, who still watches that 'Century-and-a-1/2 Channel' anyway? But, to get things underway, I propose we make an alliance with each other to rid this world of Eddie.

Millia: Feh! Why would **I **want to make an alliance with **you**!?

Venom: Think about it this way. I want to kill Eddie so that Zato-sama's body can be free. You want to kill Eddie because his existence makes you suffer for all your days. In short, the both of us want to kill Eddie. So what say you, Millia?

Millia: What the hell. Sure. [a cat walks in; Millia has bishoujo-kawaii eyes] AWW!! THAT KITTY'S SO CUTE! [she grabs the cat and hugs it good]

Venom: Well, that was sure settled quickly.

--

[At the site of the explosion; Axl and the stray doggie (whom he took the privilege to name it Low) near the crater cautiously]

Axl: Well Low, we're about to enter some kind of cool and strange obscurity! This could be the adventure of a lifetime! AND I'M GONNA LIVE IT! [slips] AAAAAAAAUUGGH!!!

[Axl is proceeding to roll down the crater all the way to the bottom; the puppy follows after the scraggly bum]

Axl: Ow. Well, that was horribly ruined! I COULD HAVE BEEN AN ACTION HERO, AND ALL I NEEDED WAS A DRY COOL WIT!

Low: *bark*

[Axl and the dog step closer to the center of the crater]

Axl [shocked]: Whoa! It's a body! Low, go see if it's still alive. Though I doubt anything could've survived something that large!

[The beagle smells the body; it's constant barking signals to Axl that it's still alive]

Axl: WHAT!? NOW THAT'S NOT RIGHT! [walks over to the body, and moves it until its on its back] Wow; poor guy. Hey kid, you alright?

[The boy starts twitching in the scraggly bum's arms]

Axl: I'm not scraggly!

Kid [eyes are twitching; voice is weak]: No... Jeri... Minako... April-chan... Mai-den... [eyes burst open; his separate crimson and emerald eye shrink] MINNA!!

[The boy starts to breathe heavily; his eyes looked panicked, and he is looking around, turning his head frantically, as if he were looking for someone]

Axl: You okay, kid?

Kid: Where am I? This is not the Maiden Ship!

Axl: Maiden Ship? What are you talking about!?

Kid: UNDINE!

[Out of his back, two opposite colored pop out of his back, and the one on his left side grabs Axl by the neck, taking the form of a majestic beauty]

Wing: Don't you **dare** hurt my precious!

Axl [trying to speak]: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!

Kid: Undine, YAMETE!

[The wing returns back to the boy's body]

Axl: Holy Crap! Did you just sick your wing at me?

Kid [innocent voice]: I'm sorry to have done that. Undine is very protective of me.

[Low the puppy starts to bark angrily at the kid]

Kid: Please stop, little creature. I will pose no harm to you.

Axl: What's your name, kid?

Kid: My name... is Nazareth. Where am I?

--

[An author is surrounded by two other authors; note, the voices are in the style of badly-dubbed voices]

Blackheart ZERO: You fool. You cannot make a random story. There are too many random stories in the Guilty Gear section!

Lone Wolf SIX: I whole-heartedly agree.

Blackheart ZERO: And what's worse; you claim to make a random story that actually has a decent and sustainable plot. That is just not possible.

Lone Wolf SIX: While introducing an original character; you will not get away with this.

TRUE Unknown: I'm afraid I already have!

[A flashy and/or badly choreographed fight scene after, the two authors fall down, defeated in battle]

TRUE Unknown: I guess that is the end.

Sheo Darren [from behind]: Not so fast! Bridget/Dizzy is the Suors! Long live Bridget/May and Ky/Dizzy!

Person with many Aliases: Don't be too sure!

TRUE Unknown: I thank you for your assistance.

--

How will this battle end?

[No authors or opinions on authors were harmed. This is all meant to be fun]

Will Millia and Venom function as a team?

Venom: We better! [looks back] As long as she isn't chasing cats.

Millia [acting **really** out of character]: HERE KITTY!

And who is this 'Nazareth'?

[He's MY creation! To other authors such as Blackheart, Lone Wolf, Sheo, etc.: If you wish to use Nazareth in my fic, simply ask me, AND state that he's mine. You got that?]

Find out, next time!


	2. PseudoBeginning!

Guilty Gear Messed Up

--

I do not own the Guilty Gear franchise, nor do I own Capcom, Bandai, or authors that appear in this fic! I only own this fic!

However, Nazareth is mine! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!! Unless you ask.

By the way, I'm only doing this fic for fun, so if any authors in here appear and get hurt, I really don't mean it. Okay?

--

[Underwater; a large creature is trudging in the aquatic world; it walks slowly without ever stopping or considering going up for air. A shark swims by and tries to attack the large creature]

Gear [low, studded growl]: ROAR!!!

[The creature grabs the shark, ignoring its razor-sharp skin, and rips the fish in half, letting the lifeless bits drop to the ocean floor; the blood from the shark tainting the small area of ocean, attracting its brethren, possibly to test the animal Gear's strength]

--

[Johnny, Bridget, and Dizzy arrive at the crater]

Johnny: WHAT!? There's nothing! No treasure! No space gold! No NOTHING! This sucks! I'm going back to the ship! [Gets sad; mumbles to himself] No treasure makes Johnny murderous like in Chapter 6...

Dizzy: Aww... I don't like it when Johnny's sad; it always gets me sad.

Bridget: Don't worry Dizzy. You know that's how Johnny is. Just give him some time and put a woman in front of him, and he'll be back to his usual self.

Dizzy: Well, we haven't found any treasure in a while, and we _do_ have to re-stock and fix the Mayship. [Happy] But, I know you're right. I trust you Bridget.

Bridget [blushing]: You do?

Necro: Get away from her, sicko! [Punches the bounty hunter in the face]

Dizzy [angry]: Necro! That was mean! Apologize to him now!

Necro: MAKE ME! [Sticks out his tongue] NYAH! 

Dizzy [grabs Necro's tongue]: Now, until you say sorry to Bridget, I'm going to keep you like this! [To herself] Though my hand does feel a little icky doing this...

--

[And now for some comedic relief: Jam and Ky are at a movie theater, showing a movie that looked better in its time (around 2004 if you know what I mean)]

Movie Announcer: And now, our heroes have arrived! Viewtiful Joe and Silvia! Their dynamic moves will surely save us all!

Ky: Why did you bring me to an old retro-like action movie, Jam?

Jam [slapping Ky in the back happily]: Oh Ky, you're too stiff! I heard that this was one of the most popular movies at the time.

[Note: (this) means it's on the movie screen]

(Sexy Silvia): Joe, I think this one's too powerful!

(Viewtiful Joe): Don't worry, Silvia! We've handled **much** more difficult challenges than this! This'll be a piece of cake! [Peter Griffin-ish laugh]

Ky: Well, I might as well watch it now.

Jam: That's the spirit Ky! [looks at Ky] But it's on a boring part right now! Let's get a little 'off-screen action'.

Ky: You've told me you didn't see this movie y--[gets interrupted by a kiss and a tackle from Jam]

Sol [in the far back of the audience]: KEEP IT DOWN, DOWN THERE! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE!

Ky [pushes Jam off him]: Sol!?

Sol: I like a good movie!

Narrator: And... it is unbelievable. The mighty heroes, Joe and Silvia, have been vanquished. Our world, is doomed.

Jam: DAMMIT! That was the best part!

[A dark and mysterious figure appears on the screen]

Evil Ambassador Jim: And now that the forces of good are dead, I can exact revenge on the world that did away with me! But first, [looks at Ky] you will make excellent sacrifices, so I may enter into the world of the living!

Ky: Ooh! Nice visuals!

Jam [scared]: Um, Ky, sweetie, I don't think those are visuals--

[Too late; Jam and Ky are grabbed by the large being]

Ky: WHAT THE!? THIS IS NOT RIGHT! [drops his Thunderseal] Oh NO! Without the Thunderseal, I am powerless! WHY AM I GETTING CAPTURED!?

[And they are carried off into the world of the movies]

Sol: Hmm... [eats popcorn] Do I wanna go in there and save god-boy and his ho? Well, it's not like the movie's gonna advance if I don't do anything. And it'll give me something to do. 

Blackheart ZERO: Indeed and forsooth! You must go!

Sol [irritated]: Oh great. Authors... [Sol jumps into the movie screen; is falling] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--

[Sorry! Scene change]

--

[Back to the quaint countryside; Axl and the little puppy Low are walking with their new friend, Nazareth; in the background, "_Calm Passion_" is playing]

Nazareth: So, Axl, can I ask you something?

Axl: Of course, mate.

Nazareth: Well, where do you come from?

Axl: Oh. Well, I can't really say anything.

Nazareth: How come, sir?

Axl: Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you that I unintentionally traveled through time.

Nazareth: A time-traveler?

Axl: See? _You_ don't believe me.

Nazareth: I didn't say I didn't believe you. 

Axl: Oh. Okay! What about you, kid?

Puppy: Woof.

Axl: Wait a minute! Dogs can't say woof! Who are you really!?

[The puppy pulls the zipper off its puppy suit, and becomes...]

Axl [taken back]: Sheo Darren!?

Sheo Darren: That's right! Now, have you seen these two? [Holds up pictures of two people; these people can't be seen] I'm trying to eliminate them!

Axl: Sorry. Haven't seen them.

Nazareth [with a small vein on his forehead]: You... want to eliminate **them**?

Sheo Darren [oblivious to pain that is about to come]: That's right. And who might you be?

[Some time later]

Sheo Darren [soaring]: NOOOOOO! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT YOU LOOKED A LOT LIKE THEM! P4 WILL DESTROY YOU! [Ding]

Nazareth: Hmph. Idiot.

Axl: Well, **before** any more authors come, what are you like, Nazzy?

Nazareth [looking at Axl strangely]: Onegai... don't call me that.

Axl: Okay.

Nazareth: I lived a very happy life. Well, I'm a very shy person, but I make friends very easily.

Axl: I know. It shows.

Nazareth: My mother was once an outsider because of whom she was, but is now an accepted member of society. And my father used to be an irregularity, who worked in a sometimes unprofitable career before he joined the police force headed by a veteran of the Holy War.

Axl: Oh cool! But, can I say something? And if I do, will you not kill me like you did Sheo?

Sheo Darren [off distance]: I'm not dead!

Nazareth [anime smile]: But of course. 

Axl: First, your name. It's from a band in the 20th century, Nazareth. You knew that, right?

Nazareth [finger to chin]: ... Now I do.

Axl: And your eyes freak me out! One's like an emerald green, the other's like a crimson red!

Nazareth: Well, yes, that's true. Don't worry, Axl. Everyone said that to me at least once.

Sheo Darren [still off screen]: HELP ME! There are wolves! And Lone Wolf's the alpha!

Axl: You hear something?

Nazareth: I do not think so.

[They notice Zappa sleeping underneath a tree]

Axl: Oy! It's that Australian chap! [Calling out] HEY! Mr. Australian! HEY!

Zappa [wakes up; arms are twisted]: G'day, mate! What's the good word?

--

[Justice is writing a letter]

Justice [writing letter; self dictating]: 

Dear certain FanFiction.net writers, 

I am sick and tired of people thinking that I am a female, because of the pattern of the bosses in the other games, Dizzy and I-No, being ladies. I AM A MAN! When will you get this through your head(s)? This is **all** I request.

Love, 

Justice

[Justice sends the letter in a mailbox in a happy little neighborhood]

Justice [realizes he put in 'Love']: Dammit...

--

[The alliance of Venom and Millia are now in a sunny park]\

Millia: Now, where could Eddie be?

Venom: I doubt he'll come out in broad daylight.

[Totally debunking Venom's assumption, Eddie is in full jogging gear, with a water bottle on one pocket, and an ice cream--]

Eddie: SORBET!

[...sorbet cone in his hand]

Venom: Well, I assumed the worst.

Millia: Never assume! You gay ass-man!

Venom: Millia! For not watching what you say about society, I'm going to have to pull out my secret WEAPON!

[Venom pulls out a kitty]

Millia: NOOOOO! NOT A KITTEN! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!

Venom: But I thought you loved cats! [Tosses Millia the kitten] Now, shut up, and you can play with the putty-tat.

[Millia proceeds to play with the putty-tat. Eddie decides to sit down on a park bench]

Venom: Besides, we cannot make a sound.

[The two assassins are sneaking up on Eddie; Millia accidentally steps on a twig]

Eddie: HUH!? 

[Like a panicked animal, he sprouts his shadow wings, flying off]

Eddie: You can't catch me! I AM EDDIE! MASTER--[Eddie gets bean in the face by a toy plane] ORE WA SUROO SUTAATAA NANDA YO! [collapses]

Millia: Well, that was fast.

Venom: And effortless.

[Millia and Venom run up to Eddie, before he sinks into the ground as an escape tactic]

Venom: Damn. Looks like we can't free Zato-sama's body just yet.

[HEY! WHO'S TAKING MY KEYBOARD!?]

Blackheart ZERO: Shut up! I wanna try something!

[Millia approaches Venom carefully]

Millia: Look, Venom. Ever since the first chapter and the events leading up to this, I've grown a certain fondness for you. 

Venom: Strange. I feel that same way. 

[Kawaii bubbles and flowers and Eddies surround them]

Millia: You gave the last of your food to me yesterday.

Venom: You used your hair to scratch that annoying itch down the middle of my back.

Millia [cute and happy]: I love you Venom.

Venom: And I love you, Millia Rage.

[Millia lifts up Venom's face-covering hair with her own, as they embraced for a kiss.]

TRUE Unknown: Hmm... This actually doesn't seem that bad. I'll work with it!

Blackheart ZERO: And you beat me up last chapter! Remember that!

Shadow-Dio: What about me?

TRUE Unknown: Well, if you're on the topics of dressing Bridget in other females' clothing, then dress him up like Dizzy too.

Shadow-Dio: I'll take that into account.

[Back to me.]

--

[With Sol]

Sol: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--

[Sorry! Scene change!]

--

Johnny [walking by himself]: Maybe May was right. I just needed to take a walk. [Sees Axl on the road] Oy! Hey Axl!

Axl: Hey Johnny! How's it hanging?

Johnny: Aside from the fact that there's a suspicion that May wants to kill me just to take over my position as Captain even though she's madly in love with me, everything's alright. [Looks at Zappa] And Zappa, how's that mental parasite going?

Zappa [confused]: Mental parasite?? [Reverts to possessed mode] I'LL MURDER YOU ALL!!! [Normal] Oh right, S-ko. I'm working on it. Because one day, I'll be able to control it someday!!!

Johnny: Yes. Quite. [Looks at Nazareth] And… I don't think I met you before, young man. What's your name?

Nazareth: My name is Nazareth, sir.

Axl [looks at the boy strangely]: How come you called him sir?

Nazareth: I can just tell… he has an air of respect surrounding him.

Zappa: I thought he lived in a ship full of little girls! That's not very respectful.

[Johnny face-faults]

Johnny: That wasn't very nice. Well then, Nazareth, why don't I introduce you to some of my crew? You'll just love them! Especially my two new favorites, Dizzy, and my first male on my vessel, Bridget.

Axl: I thought May was your favorite.

Johnny: No… she's out for my blood.

Axl: Ah.

Nazareth [to Axl]: Um, may I speak with you alone for a second?

Axl: Sure thing.

Johnny: Take your time. [Sees the two of them walk off to behind a tree] Something about that boy is familiar.

Zappa [screeching in possession]: BLOOD AND GUTS WILL SMOTHER YOUR LUNGS!!

[With the other two]

Nazareth: It's just as I feared. Axl, I think I have been pulled into the past!

Axl [shocked]: WHAT!? So **you're from the future?**

Nazareth: Yes, I am. You see, where I am from, that man, Johnny, [points to Johnny] he's been long dead. Caught in an explosion. One of his pirate subordinates, May, took some of his DNA, and bore herself a boy with his genetics. She didn't live. That's where my friend, Mai-Den, came from.

Axl: Holy back-story!

[Back to Johnny]

Johnny: I could swear that kid just pointed at me.

Zappa: Maybe he's the angel of death.

Johnny: Nah! Testament's not around.

[Back]

Nazareth: And the other two he mentioned, Dizzy and Bridget, are my mother and father respectively! Well, in this case, my mother and father to be.

Axl: Whoa… this is too much information to take in under 4 seconds. But are you still gonna go with him?

Nazareth: Yeah. I just wanted to let you know.

Axl: WHAT!? THEN LET **JOHNNY** KNOW HE'S GOING TO DIE!

Nazareth: I don't know if I should… if I'm in the past, I think any major events that I take part in might alter the history of the world. [Sad and scared] I MIGHT NOT BE BORN!!

Axl: Man, I hate when I do something like that.

Nazareth: Huh?

Axl: Never mind.

Johnny [yelling from the other side]: C'MON ALREADY!

Nazareth: Coming! [runs off to Johnny]

Axl [contemplating]: I think if I tell people what this Nazareth guy told me, I think my brains would explode and leak out of my nose. [Being himself] Well, I'm off! Like Kite!

--

[Scene change]

Kite: You don't even know who I am.

--

Blackheart ZERO: This is probably a first.

TRUE Unknown: What?

Lone Wolf SIX: You wasted some pages just to describe your original character!

Hibiki: What's a Kite?

Blackheart ZERO: Actually, I was going to say the Millia/Venom pairing, but that works too.

Sheo Darren [body cast]: And is that thing you describe in the first paragraph of each chapter Leopaldon? You can just say it!

TRUE Unknown: … No.

Kaiser Ryouga II [speaking through a tape cassette]: Yes yes. Good work. Glitter is gold, May/Dizzy, and the what not.

Person with many aliases: Where is he, anyway?

Shadow-Dio: Dunno.

--

Will Ky and Jam be rescued by Sol?

Sol [still falling]: I'm only doing this because I'm bored. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--

Will Millia and Venom kill Eddie?

[Scene change to Millia and Venom walking on a beach, holding hands, letting the tide squish sands in-between their toes; … We'll go back to them next chap]

Will Sheo Darren stop being beaten? … Maybe.

And what relevancy does this Gear have?

Gear… Aw screw it! Leopaldon: ROARRR!!

Find out next time!


	3. It's now time for stuff to happen!

Guilty Gear Messed Up

--

I do not own the Guilty Gear franchise, nor do I own Capcom, Bandai, or authors that appear in this fic! I only own this fic!

However, Nazareth is mine! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!!... Ah screw it; you can use him in your stories if you mention me, okay?

By the way, I'm only doing this fic for fun, so if any authors in here appear and get hurt, I really don't mean it. Okay?

--

[The large beast finally walks out of the water; it is walking blindly past a beach, crushing sand, stray puppy dogs, and people whose names rhyme with Sheo Darren]

Rheo Farren: OH GOD! [Gets crushed]

Leopaldon: ROAR!!!

[Oops. My bad.]

--

[In movie land, we see--wait, **hear someone screaming]**

Sol [still screaming since last chapter]: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--[Hits ground at long last] OOF!! Ow… [Looks around; sees that he's animated] Hey, am I in the f***in movie? This is like that Millennium Actress movie, except… this is nothing **like Millennium Actress. Well, time to find Ky and Jam.**

Mystic Voice Male: Wait, man.

Mystic Voice Female: You must listen to us.

Sol: Wait a minute… Are you those superheroes, Sexy Silvia and Viewtiful Joe?

Silvia: Yes.

Joe: Want my autograph? [Astral slap to the face] Ow!

Silvia: Joe, honey, now is not the time!

Joe: Sorry.

Sol: Okay, so I know that I gotta save that idiot Ky and his idiot sex-bag, I mean girlfriend. Right?

Joe: Yeah, that's about right. But you have not fully realized your super-heroic pow--

Sol: I don't need super powers! I can rescue those two on my own!

Joe: Suit yourself, dude. But if you ever need any granting of super-powers, just say the magic word.

Sol: Fine!

[The voices disappear]

Sol: Wait… what is the magic word? Dammit…

--

Potemkin: I'm going to follow my dream. I will be… AN ARTIST!!

[Potemkin no longer dons his bomb collar and such; he now wears one of those white robes that painters use.]

Potemkin: I must follow my dreams! But I will have to leave Zepp in order to travel around, and see the splendor of nature! Now how am I going to get out of here?

[Potemkin looks down past the clouds; he sees Johnny's ship fly on by]

Potemkin: Hmm… if I jump, there's a good chance I'll miss the ship completely, and land in an impenetrable forest, where calm, peace and quiet reign supreme. Meh. I'll take my chances. Either ship or forest will do.

--

[On the Mayship deck]

Johnny: It's a beautiful day, isn't it my boy?

Nazareth: Of course.

Johnny: Oops! I should have realized something!

[Only the wind blows past for a good few seconds]

Nazareth [anime sweat drop]: … Do you?

Johnny: Never mind.

[Suddenly, a crash!]

April: JOHNNY! THE CABINS BEEN BREACHED!

Johnny: By what!?

April: Potemkin.

Johnny [sighs]: He could have just called…Let's see what he wants.

Nazareth: Odd… [To himself] Oh right. This is the past. He isn't the president of Zepp yet.

Johnny: DAMN YOU BOY! COME ON!

Nazareth: I'm coming!

[Meanwhile, near the kitchen of the Mayship]

Bridget [whistling '_Awe of She_']: Man, that's a catchy tune. [Continues to whistle it; explosion emanate] WHAT THE!? [Peaks in; he sees that the kitchen is in a total and complete mess, with charred surfaces, and Dizzy covered in, well, stuff; he runs up to her] Dizzy! Are you okay?

Dizzy: Yes, I'm fine. I just don't know what happened. [Looks around] Oh no! Dinner is ruined! The place is a mess! And I almost killed May in the process…

May [cartoon scenario where cutlery and the like have tied the young pirate girl to the wall]: BLAST!

Dizzy: I JUST CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! [Runs off crying; unintentionally bolts past Nazareth]

Nazareth: Okaa-san?

Bridget [to himself]: What should I do?

[Suddenly, his good self (an innocent man angel) and his bad self (a sexy man devil) appear on his shoulders]

Angel: You should go cheer her up.

Devil: Nah! You should take advantage of her sadness, and give her the gift that can bring happiness to anyone: Sex! You know the horizontal polka and what not?

[The angel gets pissed off; he summons a yo-yo, and it protrudes a gun; it shoots the devil, killing him]

Bridget [wide-eyed]: DID YOU JUST--

Angel [sticks the yo-yo gun to Bridget's head]: NOW CHEER DIZZY UP! Or do you want to end up like your bad side?

Bridget [scared]: Okay! I'll go. I don't want any trouble. [Walks past Nazareth, not noticing him]

Angel [happy]: That's better. [Vanishes]

Nazareth: Otou-san?

--

[In a happy little neighborhood]

Justice [evil]: Yes… it's mine… THE WORLD IS ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Jimmy McDungery [Hey look! It's Jimmy from chap.3 of my Halloween Specials]: Hi Mr. Justice!

Justice [scared]: WAH!! [Back to normal] Dammit Jimmy, stop doing that!

Jimmy: Did you get a package of 'The World' too?

Justice: I certainly did! I heard that this game was all the rage in the 21st century! The only MMORPG that kicked some major ass!

Jimmy: I'm surprised they brought it back for us! I heard over 20,000 people already signed on. I got my copy too!

Justice: I'm gonna sign up when I get on! See you there pal! [Starts floating off]

Jimmy: Wait! [Justice trips comically] What are you gonna be?

Justice: Hmm… I never thought of that… I think I'll be the Gear Messiah class! MWAHAHAHAHA! [The little boy looks at him strangely] … Twin Blade.

--

[With Millia and Venom; they search the town thoroughly for traces of Eddie]

Millia: He has got to be around here somewhere.

Venom: Indeed. Once we do get him, our hearts can finally be at peace, and we can buy that beach-side mansion we always talked about.

Millia: Indeed, along with our 2.3 children.

Venom: Hahaha, average. 

[Eddie is now jogging on a treadmill in a gym]

Eddie [listening to an inspirational cassette]: I must… I must… I must increase my bust. Wait a minute! This is a WOMAN'S CASSETTE! [Starts to snap] I DESPISE WOMEN!!!

[And now he starts to Shadow Drill the entire area]

Venom: I guess Eddie's an anti-feminist.

Millia: Well, I knew that! He doesn't treat any woman with respect, [sultry] unlike you Venom. You give me all the respect I deserve.

Venom: I love it when you talk dirty to me.

[And… Millia and Venom start to go at it]

Eddie: AMORPHOUS! [Destroys the place; looks at where Millia and Venom are 'doing it fresh'] Whoa. That's hot! And I think I'm bi, too!

--

[Sol continues to wonder around the movie world; so far, he has had no need to summon his superhero powers. Then again, if you were a powerful human Gear, you probably wouldn't need cool digital effects either to blow away your enemies.]

Sol [now inside a metal fortress of sorts]: Damn straight. Now, where is this 'Evil Ambassador Jim'? What a stupid name!

Dark voice: You're going down, punk!

[The shadows lift up. It is one of the Evil Ambassador's minions: **The Shadowlaw Lord, M. Bison!**]

Sol: M. BISON!? F***, you're not cool! You're just a tired-out old bogey that no one loves to hate anymore!

M. Bison: Silence! I WILL-- [gets Tyrant Raved by Sol] OH GOD!! 

Sol: Die! Die! You f***er, die!

[With some Gun Flames, Bandit Revolvers, Volcanic Vipers, a couple of Grand Vipers, and topping it off with a flashy Tyrant Rave, M. Bison is no more]

M. Bison: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! [disintegrates]

Sol: Uh-oh. I think by killing that ass-backward lame-o, this place is going to self-destruct. NOW I would like some superpowers!

Silvia Voice: You had your chance!

Joe Voice: Aw, c'mon Sil, give the idiot a chance!

Sol [vein in forehead]: WHAT!?

[In an instant, time is slowed down; Here we see Viewtiful Joe running in at normal speed, and grabs Sol by the hand; he now activates SPEED UP, where everything around them starts to move very fast]

Sol [very fast]: HOLY CRAP!

--

[The deck of the Mayship; the stars are of the perfect setting in the sky; Dizzy is looking straight off, gazing at the stars that seem to be almost reachable. Necro and Undine have detached themselves from Dizzy in order to have some drinking games with Johnny and Potemkin; Bridget comes up and sees if she's okay]

Bridget: Are you okay, Dizzy?

Dizzy [sad]: I don't know what's wrong with me.

Bridget [throws his arm around Dizzy's shoulder]: Do not worry yourself, Dizzy. You could just be having a bad day.

Dizzy: People can have bad days?

Bridget: Of course. It happens all the time for people. I even have bad days myself, where I can't do anything with my yo-yos, and I almost always lift my dress up when trying to pull something off with my yo-yo. It actually took a lot of guts to say that.

Dizzy [slight giggling]: Well, thank you for cheering me up, Bridget.

Bridget: Of course, Dizzy. Anything for you.

[Dizzy starts to blush deeply]

Dizzy: Um, Bridget, I have to tell you something important.

Bridget: What is it, Dizzy?

Dizzy: I... I really like you.

Bridget [blushing; he couldn't believe that Dizzy just confessed her feelings]: Dizzy... [holds her in his arms] I feel that way towards you too.

[Both blushing, they embrace each other, sharing their first kiss; meanwhile...]

Nazareth [watching from a distance; shining-eye style]: Wow! My parents' first kiss! This is so kawaii!

Necro [appearing from his back (note: This is his Necro, not Dizzy's Necro)]: She was my precious one.

May [yelling loud enough so that even the two kissing could hear her]: HEY NAZARETH! COME DOWN HERE ALREADY! POTEMKIN WANTS TO SHOW YOU HIS SKETCHES! 

Nazareth: MAY! You [slides down the ladder] really ruin moments, don't you!?

Johnny [drunk]: HIT HER!

--

[In the digital game environment, called 'The World', Jimmy is logging on for the first time, seeing the splendor that is the Delta Server Root Town Mac Anu. He chose to make himself a Heavy Blade, which made him look like a cross between a knight and a samurai, already carrying a broadsword]

Jimmy [the name of his character as well; through a voice alter, he sounds a 15-year old]: I wonder where Mr. Justice could be? [walks up to this one other Heavy Blade female] Excuse me, mam, but do you know where if you saw anyone by the name of Justice around here?

Woman: Sure kid. That's player is yelling on the bridge over there, something about how he is the Gear Messiah.

Jimmy: Knew it.

[He walks over to a bishonen-ish Twin Blade, with the exact hair as Justice]

Justice: I WILL NOW RAVAGE THIS DIGITAL WORLD! AND THERE'S NOT A THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!

Jimmy: Mr. Justice!

Justice [scared; falls into the river]: AAAAAAAA--[splash; gets out of the water] Dammit Jimmy! I thought I told you to stop doing that!

Jimmy: You're funny!

[Two players are talking with each other as they walk past little Jimmy and Justice]

Player 1: Hey, did you hear?

Borzoi: Yeah, I heard that something strange is happening in 'The World'. Something called... **P4**.

Justice: P4?

--

Will Sol ever escape movie world?

Sol: I BETTER!!

Will Leopaldon finally be near someone in order to cause destruction?

Slayer [wearing nothing but an apron, in the garden; looking as something is headed his way]: Oh dear...

Will Millia and Venom stop kissing each other enough to kill Eddie?

Eddie: Don't give them ideas! [gets bashed in the face by a cue ball]

Will anyone find out about Nazareth and his background?

D's Necro: What the? I don't remember seeing you this bitchy, Undine!

D's Undine: Um, I'm right here, Necro!

N's Undine: Yeah. Now you die, bastard!

N's Necro: I'm confused...

And will little Jimmy McDungery and Justice stop the threat of 'P4' in 'The World'?

Justice: IT'S A THREAT!? Uh-oh...

Tune in, next time!


	4. I'm back, for the time being!

Guilty Gear Messed Up

--

I do not own the Guilty Gear franchise, nor do I own Capcom, Bandai, or authors that appear in this fic! I only own this fic!

However, Nazareth is mine! 

By the way, I'm only doing this fic for fun, so if any authors in here appear and get hurt, I really don't mean it. Okay?

--

(AND WE'RE BACK!! What did I miss!? Oh wait... **that** was stupid of me to say! Anyway... where are we anyway?)

[Leopaldon roars in fury, catching Slayer by surprise in **just** his apron tending to his garden]

Slayer: Oh dear. Now **this** is just a fly in the ointment. I was just arranging some tulips, but now [battle mode] YOU DIE! MACH PUNCH!

[Leopaldon, despite it being a large-ass being, manages to sidestep out of Slayer's attack, then steps on his back]

Slayer: Ouches!

Leopaldon: ROAR!!

Slayer: Is this the untimely end of the vampire lord, Slayer!?

[No time to check up on Slayer! Let's switch to the next scene!]

--

[Nazareth is assisting Dizzy with the cooking this fine Mayship morning! May, Bridget, Johnny, Potemkin, and the rest are still asleep, so it's just these two, preparing the breakfast]

Dizzy [smiling]: Wow Nazareth, you're a pretty good chef. Who taught you?

Nazareth [blushing slightly]: Well, uh, my mother taught me a little bit; the rest I picked up myself. I actually started to learn at age 10.

Dizzy: Your mother must be so proud of you, Nazareth. [wonders about something] Hey; how did you get your wings? They look pretty on you, and they're just like mine. Are you an angel?

Nazareth [looking down]: I... I don't want to talk about it... Dizzy.

[May wanders into the room, a little sleepy. She leans on a dish-table]

May: Ohayo-gozaimasu, minna.

Dizzy: And good morning to you too, May.

(Now, to avoid confusion...)

Nazareth's Undine [popping out of his back]: *yawn* This isn't that great of a morning.

Dizzy's Undine [pops out of her back]: What the!?

Nazareth's Necro: My God! It's been so long.

Dizzy's Necro [preparing his weapon]: Explain yourself, fakers!

May [fully awake now]: Whoa! This is not right here--UWAAH!!

[May tips the table, throwing some dishes onto the ground, thus breaking them; a knife becomes airborne, however, and Dizzy is stunned and/or cannot move in time]

Nazareth: OKAA-SAN! WATCH OUT!

[Nazareth speedily pushes Dizzy out of the cutlery's way, the knife lodging itself into his left calf; he is susceptible to pain, and he immediately collapses]

Johnny [dashes in alongside Bridget]: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DISHES!?

Bridget [smacks Johnny with his yo-yo]: Forget the dishes, Johnny; what happened to Nazareth!?

Potemkin [walks in as well]: He has a steak knife in his calf. We must dislodge it quick.

May [thinking]: But it's odd... Before he took the injury, he called Dizzy 'Okaa-san'. That's Japanese for 'mother'. I think this Nazareth is connected to you in more--[starts unintentionally giggling]

Dizzy: What's so funny?

May [still giggling]: Well, it's that *giggle* I can't take Bridget *giggle* seriously *giggle* when he's wearing [just immediately laughs her ass off] A PINK NIGHTGOWN! [doubles-over in laughter]

Johnny [picking his ear with his pinky]: Yeah, you do look a **wee** bit more fruity.

Bridget [fuming]: SHUT UP!

Dizzy: Watch your mouth, you guys! Besides, I _let_ Bridget dress up in my favorite nightgown! It makes him look beautiful!

Bridget [blushing madly]: Really?

[Dizzy, doing something VERY OOC, kisses Bridget on the lips]

Johnny: Hey hey! Don't make me throw you guys overboard!

Potemkin: Fine! [picks up Nazareth] **I** will take Nazareth to the sick bay.

--

P4: The P4 may or may not have been destroyed. I am the segment of P4 loaded into 'The World'. But as long as my mind is up linked into the programming of 'The World', total chaos will still be mine.

(Yeah, did this P4 thing become settled? I haven't typing Guilty Gear fics in a while; can someone back me up, please?)

--

[In 'The World'; here, we see Justice and Jimmy arguing over something]

Justice: Okay! HOLD IT! Arguing will get us nowhere! So this is how it'll work: I'll flip a coin. If **I** call it right, we go to the field of Delta Smoking Pope's Cannabis.

Jimmy: Alright! But if **I** call it right, then we go to Delta Authoring Infamous Triple Peeps! (Cheap plug :-) )

Justice: Fine! [flips a digital coin] HEADS! [slams it into the back of his hand; looks at it]

Jimmy: TAILS!

Justice: Damn! What are the odds of that happening?

Female voice: Excuse me.

[The two turn to see a ravishing female beauty in a slutty nurse outfit, wielding a giant... scalpel??]

Female: My name is Dr. Faust.

[Jimmy and Justice do a face-fault, Justice breaking his nose]

Justice: OWWW! I HATE HAVING A NOSE IN THIS WORLD!

Jimmy: Is that really you, Dr. Faust?

[In the real world]

Faust: What? Many males always role-play as women in these types of games!

[Back in The World]

Faust: Yes, it is me. I suppose that you two heard of this P4 business as well. It is so far just a rumor, but it is supposed that people are dying in this game from this. The first sighting was at Delta Authoring Infamous Triple Peeps.

Jimmy: Wow! We were just heading there!

Justice: He wasn't even trying to hide his identity!

Faust: So then add me to your party. We must investigate!

Justice: *sigh* If we must...

--

[A digitized base; the walls explode behind drones, and a Fire-seal toting flashy superhero with a fire cape bursts onto the scene; OH YAY! IT IS BLAZIN' SOL!]

BLAZIN' Sol [irritated]: DO I HAVE TO BE CALLED THIS!?

[Nah, it's just for effect.]

Sol: Thanks! So now, let's see: [counting on his fingers] I just beat up M. Bison... Fire Leo the 3rd... Ultimate Rugal... Orochi... Sigma the 4th... [snickers to himself] Sheo Darren...

Ky: DAMN YOU SOL! HELP US!!

Jam: PLEASE!

Sol [vein in forehead; harping mad]: THANKS A LOT! NOW I LOST MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT! [realizes who he is yelling at] Oh, hey Ky. You still hanging? 

Ky [irritated]: Nice _pun_, Sol.

Evil and Insidious Voice: So you have been defeating my minions...

[A large and dark body looms over Sol; it is indeed the evil lord of darkness (relevancy noted) Evil Ambassador Jim]

Sol: Okay, now that's slightly intimidating...

Evil Ambassador Jim: Now, I will show you the true power of my darkness!

Sol [eyebrow perked up]: You have your own unique darkness? And why is your name "Evil Ambassador" Jim?

E.A. Jim (better for the eyes): Well yes, I do wish to become the **king of all king of evils!** As for the name; I originally wanted to be called "Omega Crush" Jim, or "Bringer of Ruin" Jim... but noooo... Those names were all taken, they said...

[While he said this, BLAZIN' Sol took the opportunity to punch a hole in the evil lord's stomach]

E.A. Jim [voice now sounding like a squeaky pathetic nerd]: Nice try punk, but you will have to do much better than that if you wish to even injure Evil Ambassador Jim!

Sol [doubling over in laughter]: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Jam [laughing alongside Sol and Ky]: You're voice is so funny!

[Ky is in so much in laughter, that he exhausted himself]

E.A. Jim [vein in forehead]: It matters not the sound of my voice! I will crush you with my bare hands!!

[The mighty being's hands try to crush Sol, but by using slo-mo, the fiery American dodges the slow attack, and he proceeds to deliver a punishing and very damaging Napalm Death on said evil ambassador]

E.A. Jim: NO! I HAVE BEEN VANQUISHED! YOU KILLED ME! [dies]

Sol: Well, that was easy. With these superpowers, I can be even more of a pain on Ky's ass! [smiles like a CLAMP character] This is gonna be schweeeeeet...

Ky: Um, Sol... [rage] LITTLE HELP UP HERE!!?

[The base around them is starting to collapse]

Sol: What's happening!?

[The base around them has collapsed]

Sol, Ky, and Jam [falling to places unknown]: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Sol: I HATE THIS FALLING BUSINESS!

--

[Another park; Millia and Venom have heard that a marathon is about to pass their way]

Venom: We don't know what Eddie's affiliation is with outdoor exercise, but if we know him, then he'll be here.

Millia: Yes, then it will be our time to strike.

Venom: Even though this is most inappropriate, I **love** the way you turn me on!

Millia [lust-filled eyes]: I can only imagine your nice thick cue... and those solid balls...

[Right then and there, Millia and Venom are... well, you know this part... but wait! There's Eddie! He's not in the marathon, but is instead playing hoops!]

Eddie [wearing a sweatband and sneaks; talking trash]: Yeah, you think you're all that, but I know you ain't got no J! [tries to take the ball from this one guy; instead, he trips him with a Mini-Eddie]

I-No [the other basketball player; wearing something very... I-no-ish; angry]: Yo man! That's trippin'!

Eddie: Hey man! Yo' the one whose trippin! And if you think I'm lyin', then you be damn wrong, ho!

I-No: Don't make me put my guitar up yo' ass!

Eddie: YOU WANNA TRY ME, THEN BRING IT BITCH! OTHERWISE I'M GONNA MAKE YOU CRY HOME STRAIGHT TO YOUR NON-EXISTING MAMA! Do you want me to do that?

[I-No, in a rage, stomps right off the court]

Eddie [snooty]: Hmph. Who does she think she is? [beats chest] This is mah house! I own this place--[gets a Red Hail and Emerald Rain on the back of his head] OW!!

Millia: I'm sorry Eddie, but now you must die!

Venom: We will end this quick, since the author lacks battle descriptions!

Slayer [all beaten up]: You're telling me... 

Eddie [shocked]: Dude! What got you!?

Leopaldon [following behind Slayer]: ROAR!!!

Slayer: That...

--

[In a beautiful garden, Testament is tending to some flowers]

Testament [cringes for an unknown reason]: Testament senses are tingling... someone is near my beloved Dizzy!

The crow [now in her human form]: I thought you trusted Johnny with looking after her with his pirate crew.

Testament: This is not Johnny I'm talking about... you know that girly bounty hunter that came after Dizzy some time ago?

Crow: Yes, but didn't Dizzy tell you that she and him good friends?

Testament: Right... I keep forgetting that that Bridget person is a boy... He is with her, and I'm very sure that this is all but a façade to take Dizzy away from Johnny and me!

Crow: Testament! Stop over-reacting!

Testament: SHUT UP! [slits her throat; she lies dead] Oops... Oh man... why does she keep dying on **me**?

[He sees from the opposite and far side of his little flower garden his cherished Dizzy in the arms of a mysterious person that he can't quite make out]

Testament: Now... he must die... 

[In a mad pursuit mode, Testament starts hovering violently towards the supposed person holding Dizzy; With said Dizzy]

Bridget [holding her]: This place is very beautiful, Dizzy.

Dizzy: It most certainly is.

Bridget: But, you are more beautiful than the rarest flower in this world. You mean so much to me.

Dizzy [she and Bridget begin to blush; borrowing some Japanese terms from May]: Oh, Bridget-kun...

Bridget: Dizzy-chan...

[They are about to embrace each other in the purest of romantic moods, until... Testament gets beaned in the face with a trap yo-yo]

Testament [on the ground, massaging his face]: Ow... ow ow ow ow... WHO DID THIS!?

Bridget [angry thought to himself]: He always ruins our good moods...

--

[It's actually been a while since I used these guys! Anji, Chipp, and Baiken are walking around in the Colony.]

Anji: There's nothing to do around here but relax, muse at the sky, and, in Onei-san's case [looks at Baiken], plotting of bloody revenge.

Chipp: Holy Zen! I'M BORED!

Baiken: That Man... Or Ano Otoko... or whatever the f*** his name is... I'll kill him one day for destroying Japan, my friends, my family, and MY RIGHT ARM AND LEFT EYE!

Chipp: Hey! I just remembered something! Why don't we go to the ancient ruins of Japan?

Anji [confused]: Now why would we want to go there, Chipp-san?

Chipp: I heard of a specific prefecture in the Japanese district of Osaka. It was called 'Abenobashi'.

Baiken [surprised]: Abenobashi!? Wasn't that the famous shopping arcade when I was a little girl?

Chipp: Yes, but supposedly, it was also magically enchanted because it was guarded by the four gods.

Baiken [slaps her own head]: Duh! I should know this! The four gods were Genbu the Turtle ruling the south; Seiryu the Dragon reigning the west; Byakko the Tiger maintaining hold of the east; and Suzaku the Phoenix of the north!

Anji: Right! The four gods were made to create balance between the real and spiritual worlds! When the Gears destroyed Japan, they destroyed the balance!

Chipp: Maybe we can remake the balance!!

[Baiken unsheathes her katana, and bashes Chipp over the head with the blunt end]

Chipp: ITAI!!

Baiken: How the hell do you expect to 're-create' the balance when turtles, tigers, and dragons are rare!? not to mention the fact that there are no such things as a Phoenix!

Anji [snaps his fingers]: That's it! We'll look for their sub-species!

Chipp: Like a bird in place of the Phoenix. 

Anji: A cat for the Tiger.

Baiken: A turtle for the... Turtle.

[Everyone looks at each other, seeing that someone will **have** to get a dragon.]

--

[Eddie, Venom, Millia, and Slayer are now hiding from the grotesquely large animal Gear Leopaldon.]

Slayer: Well, I think we gave that beast the good ol' run-around.

Millia: Yes, but did we have to keep Eddie with us?

Venom: Indeed, as his existence is bothersome to me and Millia.

Eddie: Shut up!

Slayer: We'll need a distraction...

[Slayer, Millia, and Venom all look at Eddie evilly]

Eddie: ... mommy?

[The instant that Leopaldon looks at a scrumptious little girl, Eddie is launched out from behind an alley via Millia's hair]

Eddie [quoting another defeat quote]: MITOMEN ZO!!! (I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!!!)

Leopaldon [chasing after Eddie]: ROAR!!!

Slayer: That was perfect! The old 'Throw Eddie as live bait' plan! I thought I'd never see **that** again!

Millia [looks at Slayer strangely]: ... I see...

Venom: Now we must make our break!

[And so Millia, Venom, and Slayer go into the shadowy darkness of Slayer's cape]

--

[After 5 trivial hours, Chipp and Baiken arrive in Japan, at the ruins of Osaka.]

Chipp [holding a turtle in his arms and a sparrow on his head]: Well, that was pretty easy.

Baiken [holding a fluffy kitty; smiling]: On our end, it was. But too bad Anji lost Janken, (Japanese for Rock, Paper, Scissors) and now has to find a dragon of any variety.

[Silently, you can hear a faint screaming voice--]

Anji [falling at large speeds]: KONCHIKUSHO!!! (DAMMIT!!!) [crashes into the ground]

Chipp [spooked]: HOLY ZEN! Don't scare me like that, Anji-san!

Anji [clutching in his arms a baby dragon]: Sorry about that. Well, I found a dragon.

Baiken: Goodie.

Anji: Now, we must arrange the animals in the spiritual and traditional order! Now, which way is north?

[Chipp and Baiken look at each other]

Anji: Don't do this to me guys!

Baiken: Well how the f*** do I know which way is north?

Chipp: Wait a minute! [notices the kitty, dragon, sparrow, and turtle moving around] The animals are aligning themselves up!

[With the four meeker representations standing in their destined spots, a magical portal is created, and the four animals turn into stone]

Chipp: Hey look! A portal has opened! Dare we go in?

Baiken: I'm taking a dare! [Baiken immediately enters inside]

[With her hidden claw-grabbing appendage, she grabs Anji and Chipp violently, and drags them inside]

--

Will Testament really kill Bridget?

What have Anji, Chipp, and Baiken gotten themselves into?

Did Eddie survive Leopaldon's strike?

Will Sol ever get his peace of mind, and not fall?

And will Justice and friends defeat the P4 in 'The World'?

Find out next time!


End file.
